Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell (also nicknamed Tink or Miss Bell) is a feisty fairy and major character in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan, the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land, and the main character in a series of made-for-DVD movies in the saga. In the many years since her inception, Tinker Bell has become one of the main spokes-characters for The Walt Disney Company and one of its most popular and iconic characters (mostly known for flying towards the screen with a thin wand in her hand, waving it and causing yellow-colored fairy dust to fly out to the screen). Since the release of the original Peter Pan, Tinker Bell has been known for being a silent character up until the release of her very own 3D computer-animated film Tinker Bell. Info When the film Peter Pan was in development, the filmmakers knew Tinker Bell couldn't have been a mere spot of light as she was portrayed in all previous Peter Pan incarnations. Tinker Bell was designed and animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Marc Davis. Without the aid of a vocal performance, Marc relied on Tinker Bell's expressions for the animation, much like previous pantomime characters such as Pluto and Dopey. Upon the release of the film, Tinker Bell received critical acclaim and continued to shine as one of Disney's trademark characters. Physical Description Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but is also quite cute and beautiful. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun and pointy elf-like ears. Though she sometimes has a jealous side and can be ill-behaved and vindictive, at other times she is helpful and kind to others. The extremes in her personality are explained by the fact that a fairy’s size prevents her from holding more than one emotion at a time. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear, insect-like wings on her back. In the Disney Fairies franchise, she is sometimes seen wearing more tomboyish clothing, though it is clearly based on her original outfit. Personality and Characteristics Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has quite a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that’s what she was jealous of." As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce fairy dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. Story In Peter Pan One night in London, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan visit the home of the Darling family as he accidentally left his living shadow there during one of his previous visits. Using her light, Tinker Bell scopes through the house. While searching, Tinkerbell finds and lands on a hand mirror and looks at herself, they eventually find the shadow, but accidentally trap Tink inside, and wake Wendy Darling, the oldest Darling child, in the process. Wendy helps put Peter's Shadow back on by sewing it, Tinker Bell, however tries to get out of the drawer by climbing through a keyhole, and getting stuck in the process, but gets unstuck when Wendy get the sewing kit to help Peter. Wendy is heavily infatuated with the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and appears to have a crush on the boy as well. This angers Tinker Bell, making her red with jealously and even calling Wendy a "big ugly girl". Soon enough, Wendy explains that she may never see Peter again as her father is forcing her to "grow up" and leave the Pan stories in the past. Because Peter enjoys Wendy's stories of his adventures, he offers her a chance to stay in Neverland, where she will never have to grow up. Tinker Bell is disgusted by the very idea, and refuses to bestow her golden-colored fairy dust upon Wendy and her younger brothers ,John and Michael. However, Peter simply spanks the fairy dust out of Tink and unto the Darlings, giving them the ability to fly to Neverland. Once they've arrived, the group is attacked by Pan's nemesis Captain Hook. Peter orders Tink to take the Darlings to the island for safety, but Tink leaves them in her dust. She heads to Hangman's Tree where she, Peter, and the Lost Boys reside. She tells the boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down the Wendy Bird. The boys do as they thought they were told and when Peter finds out, he is furious. Lost Boy Cubby reveals that it was Tink that gave them the order and Peter banishes the fairy for a week as punishment. Later that night, Captain Hook's first mate, Mr. Smee, kidnaps Tink and takes her to Hook's ship where the captain attempts to toy with Tink's emotions to get her to reveal Peter's hideout. He tells her the pirates are planning on shanghaiing Wendy, and the plot makes Tink more than happy as, with Wendy out of the way, she and Peter can be together again. She points the way to the hideout on the map, but before she completes this, she forces Hook to promise not to lay one single finger or a hook on Peter Pan. Hook agrees, trapping her in a lantern once she reveals the location. The next morning, Wendy, her brothers and the Lost Boys are captured and given the choice of becoming pirates or walking the plank. Wendy convinces the boys to refuse the offer, in high hopes that Pan will save them. Meanwhile, Hook reveals his plot to plant a bomb in Peter's hideout, disguised as a gift from Wendy. When Tink hears this, she breaks free of her trap and heads for Hangman's Tree. There, she tries to warn Peter, but he brushes her claims off as nonsense. The bomb begins to ring rapidly, ready to explode, but Tink takes it away from Peter and sacrifices herself. In the rubble of Hangman's Tree, Peter is safe, but Tink is fatally injured. Peter restores her life by telling her just how much she means to him. With Tink saved, Peter heads to the Jolly Roger to rescue his friends. A battle occurs, ending with Hook fleeing for his life from the crocodile, who ate his left hand and now wants the rest of the captain. With Hook defeated, Peter decides to escort Wendy home, having Tink sprinkle fairy dust all over Hook's ship. Return to Never Land Tink and Peter are having a normal day in Neverland when they stop by the Jolly Roger to visit Captain Hook. When they arrive, Hook claims to have Wendy held captive. Peter battles the evil pirate, but Hook throws "Wendy" overboard to be eaten by an octopus. Peter rushes down to save her and Tink follows close behind. When Pan seems to have finally met his end, he emerges from the water and Tink uses her pixie dust to lift the octopus and land him on Hook's ship. Peter and Tink then leave the scene to free the prisoner. Instead of Wendy, however, they find her daughter Jane. Tink takes an immediate disliking towards her, similar to her disliking of Wendy in the first film. Pan decides to introduce her to the Lost Boys, but Jane quickly grows tired of their savage like behavior. She attempts to build a raft to return home, but Pan knows that the only way to leave Never Land is to fly. Tink reluctantly bestows pixie dust upon Jane, but the flight lessons end in failure. Jane loses her temper again when Pan and the boys begin to play rugby with her notepad. She tells Pan and the boys off and ever abolishes her belief of fairies. Jane's disbelief causes Tink to grow ill. When Slightly gives her a check up, the gang learns that Tinker Bell will perish unless they get Jane to believe in fairies. Pan and the others then set out to find Jane and make her the very first Lost Girl. Unfortunately, Jane makes a deal with Hook. If she helps him locate his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship that now has the ability to fly after Tinker Bell sprinkled her pixie dust all over it. Jane tricks the boys into playing treasure hunt, but after bonding with them, she changes her minds and discards the whistle she was meant to use to summon Hook once she found the treasure. Tootles the Lost Boy finds the whistle and innocently blows it, summoning Hook and his crew. Peter and the others are captured and Jane rushes back to Hangman's Tree to find Tinker Bell. It's too late, however, and Tinker Bell's bright light of life has expired. Jane mourns the death of the tinker fairy and her belief in fairies' begins to arise. Tink is revived and the duo heads to the Jolly Roger to face Hook. They arrive and find Peter locked on to an anchor about to be thrown overboard. Tink distracts Hook and Smee while Jane frees the Lost Boys and battle the pirates. Tink manages to become unconscious so Jane can try to retrieve the key. Hook awakens and attempts to kill Jane. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on her and she is able to escape through flight. Not only that, but she is also able to free Peter. Hook is defeated and Peter escorts Jane home. While there, Peter and Tink - who, after so many years, has finally put her jealousy of Wendy aside - have a brief but heartwarming reunion with the full-grown Wendy, whom Tink allows to fly, one last time with Peter's permission. Afterwards, they head back home to Neverland. Early History The film Tinker Bell tells of Tink's history; long before she met Peter Pan. According to the film, Tinker Bell was born from a baby's first laugh and a white dandelion seed. She arrives in Pixie Hollow, located in Never Land. Upon her arrival, her magical talent is found by showing her a number of objects related to each fairy talent which will react to her if that is her inate magical talent. Ironically, the only object she passes over when looking for her talent is the Tinker hammer, but her inner talent is so skillfully gifted and strong that the hammer goes to her. After hearing stories of the mainland, Tinker Bell becomes excited at the prospect of visiting in the springtime. She soon learns that only nature-talented fairies visit the mainland, and becomes determined to find a talent which would let her go. However, Tinker Bell's attempts at learning nature talents fail miserably. She alienates the other Tinkers in the work shop by saying she does not want to be a stupid tinker. However after her friends see Tinker Bell successfully repair a music box, they tell her that going to the main land shouldn't matter if tinkering is what she is good at. This does not make Tinker Bell feel better, and so she goes to Vidia for help. Vidia, who had been unintentionally humiliated by Tinker Bell earlier, tells Tink that capturing sprinting thistles would allow her to go to the mainland. In attempting to capture them, Tinker Bell ruins the preparations for spring after Vidia secretly interferes. After speaking with Terence, she realizes the importance of a tinker's job. Tinker Bell is able to redeem herself by inventing machines that speed up the spring preparations, allowing the other fairies to get back on schedule. As a reward, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to go to the mainland with the nature fairies to return the music box Tinker Bell had fixed earlier. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell and dust-talent fairies like Terence are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and The Minister of Autumn. They show her a magical moonstone and explain to her its powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue pixie dust to rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. An accident occurs, causing the scepter and the stone to break. That night, she attends a show at the Fairy Tale Theater about a magic mirror called the Mirror of Incanta which, according to legend, granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. She sets out in a balloon she created to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the last wish to repair the moonstone. Along the way, she meets Blaze, a brave firefly. Tinker Bell finally discovers the mirror, but she accidentally wastes the wish. She is found by Terence, who followed her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are alarmed to see the fragments of the moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they increased the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the most blue pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. This pixie dust later appears in the film The Pirate Fairy when it is briefly stolen by Zarina. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Tink attends Fairy Camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Tinker Bell curious and she eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When Tink reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy sized house made by Elizabeth Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tinker Bell immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings to leave. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Tink a little scare, but it unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzie begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink but it's no use. Lizzie discovers Tink inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Griffiths, but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. Back at the human house, Lizzie reveals her fascination with fairies to Tink. Tink is flattered by the child's obsession and, since it's raining outside, Tink decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzie by her father. Tink and Lizzie have form a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down and Tink is able to return to the camp. She makes her way out, but before she leaves, she watches Lizzie attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, he's too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Lizzie any mind. Tink returns and decides to fix the leaks so Lizzie can spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Lizzie's father was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes Lizzie to get grounded. To make up for what had happened, Tink shows Lizzie how to fly and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Tink. He discards the claims and begins to throw her fairy drawings and research book into the trash. This sight angers Tink and the tinker reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Griffiths to capture Tink, but Vidia arrives and pushes her out of the way. Vidia is then taken by Dr. Griffiths to London for research, but Lizzie and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Vidia is freed and she and Tink form a friendship, while Lizzie and her father are now closer than ever. When the Pixie Hollow Games arrive, Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary represent the tinker talent fairies, competing against all the other nature-talents in the world of fairies. Eventually, Tink and Fairy Mary were eliminated. And when they were, Tink began to support the combined efforts of Rosetta and her teammate, Chloe, as garden fairies have a history of losing every year with no wins whatsoever. Secret of the Wings On an average day, Tink, Clank, and Bobble are weaving baskets that are to be sent to the Winter Woods via snowy owl messengers. Tinker Bell develops a fascination for the Winter Woods and begins to wonder what it is like. Clank and Bobble inform her that warm fairies are prohibited from crossing the border line to the Woods. Just then, Fawn arrives chasing after a rabbit who's afraid of crossing over for the winter season. Tink offers to help, believing animal fairies (and those that assists them) are allowed to cross the border to escort the animal. However, when they arrive, Fawn explains that animal fairies only see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake a sleeping animal, and Tink takes the opportunity to cross over. When she does, her wings begin to glow out of nowhere. Fawn then uses Tink's fishing rod-type invention to reel the tinker back to the warm side of the border. Fawn rushes Tink the healing talent fairies when she notices Tink's wings half frozen. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta meet with the two and Tink tries to tell them about the glowing wings. None of her friends believe the story, so Tink goes through some of fairy history books to learn about glowing wings. She finds the "Wingology" book but the chapter on sparkling wings has been eaten by a bookworm. Tink then asks a nerdy sparrow man information, but he claims only the keeper knows about glowing wings. The keeper lives in the Winter Woods however, so Tink stows away on one of the baskets being sent over to the Woods. When she arrives, she loses the Wingology book, and the said book is found by a frost sparrow man named Sled. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, tells Sled to send the book over to the keeper. Tink follows and meets the keeper and a frost talent fairy named Periwinkle]. When Tink and Periwinkle meet, their wings begin to glow, just like when Tink first crosses the border. The keeper, whews name turns out to be Dewey, discovers that Tink and Peri were born from the same laugh, thus making them sisters. The two fairies are more than happy to begin bonding, but Lord Milori arrives and informs Dewey to send them back as it is too cold for a warm fairy. Tink and Peri decide that one day would not hurt. They spend time enjoying activities and Tink even meets some of Peri's friends. After a near death experience however, Dewey also agrees that it's too dangerous. Tink and Peri are forced to part ways, but Tink tells Peri to meet her at the border the next day. That night, Tink gathers her friends to secretly create a snow maker machine. The machine will allow Peri to see the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink also plans on introducing Peri to Queen Clarion, hoping the Queen would abolish the border law upon hearing how Tink and Peri are sisters. The following day, the machine proves to be a success for a short time. Peri meets Tink's friends and is given a periwinkle flower by Rosetta as a gift, which Peri frosts. After a while, Peri became too hot and her wings began to shrivel. Peri is taken back to the Winter Woods where her wings are able to recover. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori arrive and only enforce the border law further after learning about Periwinkle's event. If a warm fairy enters winter, their wings would freeze and break. If a frost fairy enter warm regions, their wings would shrivel and dry up. Tink and Peri say there goodbyes as they are forced to never see each other again. Queen Clarion explains to Tink that when Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies from separate regions fell in love and crossed the border. One broke a wing, and was unable to fly forever. That is when Queen Clarion created the law. The next morning, a small portion of the warm regions of Pixie Hollow have been frozen as a result of the ice machine going berserk. Tink and her friends destroy the machine but the weather has been thrown off, and Pixie Hollow continues to freeze. Tink and the others evacuate all the fairies and animals to shelters. Tink then realized that the periwinkle flower Rosetta gave to Peri never died as a result of being preserved in frost. Tink flies over to the Winter Woods to get Peri and her friends to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree, which is being threatened by the dropping temperature. The frost talents do so and the Pixie Dust Tree, and the rest of Pixie Hollow, is saved. The frost melts within minutes of being shined on by the sun, and all is seemingly well. However, when Tink traveled into the Winter Woods, she broke her wing. Peri and Tink connect their wings, which magically heals the shredded wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then reveal that they were the two fairies that fell in love, and decided to allow Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to continue seeing each other. In the end, all warm fairies are allowed to cross the border when the frost talents perverse their wings. Tink and Peri are then seen celebrating the newfound unity with their friends. In the sixth film, Tinker Bell and her five best friends - Fawn, Rosetta , Iridessa , Silvermist and Vidia - go after a misguided and rouge fairy dust-keeper fairy named Zarina to return the vital blue fairy dust she had stolen to its rightful place in Pixie Hollow. After confronting Zarina, Tinker Bell has her innate tinkering abilities swapped and becomes a water fairy. She is uncertain of her recently acquired water-controlling abilities and accidentally creates huge waves and whirlpools with just a touch or snap of her fingers. Tinker Bell tries to convince Zarina to return home with them, but is taken to a place on the ship under a metal box. When she later discovers that Zarina has been double-crossed by James Hook, Tink willingly returns the blue fairy dust in exchange for Zarina's safety and wellbeing. She uses her unusually strong hydrokinetic abiliites to push the waters back so that the others could save Zarina from sinking. She later used a sword to fight and dsitract the pirates while Zarina attempted to reclaim the blue fairy dust from James. When they succeeded in making the ship go off course, Tiinker Bell and the others were caught in a sack from one of the ship's sails. When released, Tink used her water-controlling abilities to create a tidal wave over the pirates. Legend of the NeverBeast Tinker Bell will appear in the upcoming film along with the other fairies, where she will help Fawn protect the mythical, legendary NeverBeast from harm. Just like in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, Tinker Bell wil not be a main character, but will be a supporting one replaced by Fawn. Story in Kingdom Hearts Tinker Bell is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series, often accompanying Peter Pan in Never Land or as a summon to aid Sora. Her appearance in the series retains her feisty attitude (especially towards Wendy), but helps the player by giving them the ability to fly via pixie dust. She assumes the role as a summon in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Chain of Memories and makes an appearance as a guide to Roxas in 358/2 Days. Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Flying characters Category:Females Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Fairies Category:Lovers Category:Summons Category:Heroines Category:Sidekicks Category:Hot-heads Category:Beautiful heroines Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Reformed characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Playable characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Revived characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Deuteragonist Category:Manga characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Zeno's Friends